


To Fall In Love With A Winchester

by Blacksun321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives and joins team free will™, Gabriel finds Sam adorable, Gabriel's doesn't know how to have a real relationship, M/M, Sam is a cute cinnamon roll, Sam's a dork, The feels, but good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksun321/pseuds/Blacksun321
Summary: In Gabriel's very long and terrible existence, he had never been in love.Until Sam Winchester





	To Fall In Love With A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little one shot that's been sitting around on my iPad for about 2 years and after fixing it up and I decided to publish it. Because I was having a really shity day and this old piece made me smile sappily. So I hope this can make someone's day or at least make you smile. Enjoy (: 
> 
> Ps. Those who are waiting for the next chapters of 'how to snap a bond' and ' dear Gabriel' will be a disappointed to hear that I have not had the time to finish either but I'm trying really hard to. And the only reason I posted this was because I wrote it years ago so very sorry for that.

Gabriel had never been in love.

He had never been in love, and frankly, at this stage, what was the fucking point? Everyone was dust. Everyone was dust, and he didn’t want to get tied down anyway. He could flirt, have flings, have fun, but there was no sense in getting attached. There was no sense in falling in love, even if he was the type of person who could.

Flirting with Sam was fun. Sam was human and unpredictable and dangerous, and also very, very handsome, and it was fucking hilarious watching him trip all over himself when Gabriel offered up an innuendo or winked at him through face time, or offered him candy when he showed up to talk about a town that had died in a weird supernatural way. Behind the obvious do not touch sign left by his brother, and the general air of angst, and the dedication to hunting, and his disturbing likely hood of getting killed a lot, Sam was kind of a fucking dork. So Gabriel flirted with him, and he had the time of his life doing it, even if a part of him feared it was maybe going to get him killed and thrown into the empty.

But Sam was also very easy to talk to, as he discovered on their first non-trying to kill each other meeting, when Gabriel had revealed himself as not dead. Sam was a good listener, even when Gabriel went off on all manner of tangents and made him make those cute confused faces. He carried something of a calmness about him, nudging gently towards topics rather than forcing them, and backing down quickly and apologetically whenever that nudge proved to be too much. And as he slowly opened up, grew comfortable in their conversations, Gabriel was surprised to find himself doing the same - fuck, he’d almost told the man about Why he ran away, something he hadn’t even expounded upon to the rest of 'team free will™' in the months they’d been working together.

How ironic, that he felt safer than he had in ages while he was talking to the fucking anti-Christ.

It had been easy for things to shift, from thoughtless flirting and casual conversation to something more explicitly romantic. Well, maybe not easy; Gabriel had about a panic attack and a half putting himself out there like that, and Sam borderline ceased to function in his nervousness every time Gabriel so much as touched his hand. It was terrifying, and in retrospect, Gabriel didn’t know how either of them had summoned up the courage to just… go for it.

But they had. And, well. Fuck. It was nice.

It had been a long, long time ( as in never) since Gabriel was in a relationship. And that’s what this was, now. Not a fling, not flirting, they had vaulted past that headlong into relationship, something that was not Gabriel's M.O. in the least. They went on dates, actual dates, and they held hands and talked about their fucking feelings, what the fuck. Gabriel didn’t do that, but with Sam, it seemed to come naturally, and it was fucking scary and honestly, the only way he got through it was by refusing to consider the implications.

It would fall apart soon, some tiny, awful, terrified part of him insisted. They’d run out of things to talk about, or get bored, or he’d move too fast or too slow and screw things up, or Sam would realize what a fucked-up archangel Gabriel was and leave in disgust, or it would turn out he’d been faking the whole time in some over-complicated plan to bind Gabriel to him, and when all was said and done, he'd be locked up with his insane brother. It wouldn’t last. It would never last. Things never lasted for Gabriel.

Weeks turned to months. The apocalypse was stopped by a hairs breath, and everyone was okay. Months turned to more months. And Gabriel was still there.

In the time after the apocalypse, Gabriel came to realize that he and Sam were fucked up in very similar ways, and maybe that’s why they found it so easy to talk to each other. Gabriel had always been afraid to be well and truly alone, both before and after the loss of Lucifer; after running away and being abandoned on earth during His fathers disappearance, Sam felt much the same, and the two of them stuck close to each other whenever possible, each comforted and calmed by the other’s presence. Both of them tended to obsess to the point of self-destruction over things they knew, all too well, they didn’t have to - Sam over food and hygiene, still terrified he might taint his body or soul, despite now knowing that Gabriel had scrubbed both clean; Gabriel over just about every word that exited his mouth, seeing every conversation as a minefield where he’d inevitably say or do the wrong thing, thinking that some how it would end up with Sam stabbing him to, just like lucifer.

(PTSD was a bitch for humans, but a terror for angels.)

They’d both had unfortunate prior experiences with romance, they discovered, though in slightly different ways. Gabriel confessed to how he’d forced himself into it at first, so young and dumb and desperate that he threw himself into people’s arms, To prove he was just like the other gods. How his encounters had always been fast and loose ever since, having his fun without forcing a deeper connection that he was never going to find, without putting himself at any real risk.

Sam spoke, too, soft and nervous, about the fuzzy memories from his normal life. How he’d never considered romance of the male kind until a boy surprised him with a kiss one day at school, only for said boy to avoid and evade him from then on, leaving him confused and heartbroken. How he’d always fallen too hard, too fast, even with encounters he’d intended to be casual. His voice shook as he mentioned Ruby, the woman who had played him so beautifully and cradled Sams face and kissed him and fucked him like he meant something, whispering to him about revenge and blood , how beautiful he was, how she loved him... Only to have been manipulating him the whole time, how she had died with pain in her eyes, as if she couldn't really believe Sam would allow Dean to kill her. How after words he had broken down and cried, even though he new none of her love had been real.

Gabriel had listened with uncharacteristic patience and thoughtfulness, silent the whole way through, not a single inappropriate joke to lighten the mood. Then, much to his own surprise, he told him about Kali. How it had always been one-sided, in a way, and how Gabriel had taken advantage of that at first, having his fun in the hopes that Kali would be satisfied with that. How Kali had craved, demanded more, even after Gabriel realized it was no longer casual to the goddess and tried his damnedest to pull away. How the desperation and possessiveness and jealousy had eventually turned murderous, how a whole city had paid the price, how - despite all the insistence that she loved him and would follow him to the ends of the earth - Kali had jumped ship the moment things turned complicated.

Sam had listened, too, but he was always good at that, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. But still, he had listened, and he hadn’t looked at Gabriel with pity or disgust or anything that the Angel had feared he might. “I… I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, biting his lip nervously. “I… thank you. I hope I didn’t make you feel like you had to- to tell me all that if you didn’t want to.”

“I wanted to,” Gabriel replied quickly, and he was honestly surprised to find that it was the truth. He’d told people bits and pieces - just about everyone knew he used to be a god, and he’d told his little bro Cassie more about how tragically it went wrong - but he’d never exactly told the whole story to anyone, and it was... oddly cathartic to do so.

And he trusted Sam. Which, frankly, was scarier to admit than anything else he’d said.

The human smiled, small and soft and still nervous, but real, so real. “Thank you,” he’d repeated, and Gabriel felt something stir in his grace. Sam shifted, hovering a hand just over Gabriel, glancing up at him questioningly. “Can I-?”

“Yes.” He’d intertwined their fingers before the dork even had a chance to finish, and Sam's smile widened, and the feeling Gabriel had felt stirring seemed to spread through every fiber in his being. He reached up to caress Sam's cheek, leaning forward so their faces practically touched, breaths intermingling. “Can I…?”

"Yes,” Sam whispered, all warmth and affection. Gabriel needed no further encouragement, pressing their lips together and letting his eyes flutter closed, relishing in the relative warmth of Sam's body. The human had squeezed Gabriel's hand tight in reply, his free hand moving to brush a strand of hair away from his face, coming to a rest cradling the back of his neck. When they finally pulled apart, they were simply gazing at each other, and between them was the silent, unspoken knowledge that however bad their previous experiences with romance had been, this was something entirely different.

Gabriel had never been in love. But he was finding it was increasingly, terrifyingly possible for him to fall in love with A Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts comments and criticisms are all welcome and thank you for reading this. (:
> 
> Also I don't own supernatural if i did a lot more female characters would be alive.


End file.
